


House of Mercy [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Serenity (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: That knock gets louder all the time.





	House of Mercy [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Made for VividCon 2018 - Premieres  
> Warnings: Non-graphic Violence, Physical Triggers

**Music:** "House of Mercy"  
**Artist:** Sarah Jarosz  
**File Info:** 4:36, zipped MP4 (H.264) and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2018/08/10/house-of-mercy/) | [DW](https://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/308911.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/176972232471/serenity-rogue-one-vid-house-of-mercy-edited)

****


End file.
